


OCD and Possessiveness

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [59]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Multi, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 08:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5084392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny continued to clean the house and growl whenever she saw crumbs. The flock witnessed another public execution of a stinkbug.<br/>"I think that the spell might be making her more susceptible to obsessive compulsive behavior and extreme emotional changes." Cas said.<br/>"You know who I want to kill?" She asked the group.</p>
            </blockquote>





	OCD and Possessiveness

Not even Penny was sure how it happened, in fact- no one was. Penny was studying in the Bunker Library and shut the old book in front of her. She walked back to the shelves and put it back. After browsing the titles and subject matters of a few other books, she pulled out another and went back to her reading corner. 

Because she was living with angels and hunters, Penny had taken it upon herself to read about certain topics about hunting. Today, she was reading about the witches that helped the Men of Letters back in the day. The Men of Letters called upon a peaceful coven of witches to bless and protect the bunker with magic. In return for their help, the Men of Letters would provide them with some of the spells that they had collected. Through the years, the coven and the Men of Letters had formed a friendship between them and would often trade and provide helpful spells and tips. 

Lucifer scared Penny when he kissed her on the head. She yelped suddenly and toppled out of her chair. Lucifer, shocked that he scared her, helped his mate up and apologised. Penny smiled and kissed him on the nose, saying that it was okay. Lucifer looked down at what she was reading and they ended up reading the material together.  

Michael walked into the both of them reading and told them that they were going to a chinese restaurant for dinner that Dean had found. Penny shut the old book and sneezed when some dust shot out from the book. 

Dinner went off without a hitch. They all had fun sharing food and Penny enjoyed teaching Lucifer how to use chopsticks. Gabriel was making obnoxious slurping sounds with his wanton soup and both Michael and Castiel were talking about the Great Wall of China and whether or not it was able to be seen from space. The thing that made the argument so interesting was that they both agreed that they could not see it from space. Why they were arguing was a mystery to Sam and Dean. 

When they all got their leftovers packed, Penny felt the urge to stack the boxes by weight and size. She calmed herself and went to the car with Michael, Blake and Lucifer. 

That night, as she laid with her mate, she couldn't help but look around at the chaos that the Bunker was in. Lucifer kissed her and then tickled her until she fell asleep. 

The morning was a different story. 

Penny awoke early in the morning and called out from college in order to clean. She rolled out of the bed and started to dust off their room. Lucifer looked up, eyes hazed from sleep and went back to sleep, thinking that she was doing her morning routine. Penny, with her room (aside from the bed) clean, began to change into grey cleaning clothing. She put her and Lucifer's clothes in the hamper and dragged it to the laundry room. Dumping her clothes in the giant washer, she began to run around the others rooms and pull stray clothes from the floor and throw them in the hamper. 

Gabriel just rolled his eyes when she walked into his room to gather the laundry at the early hour. Cas tilted his head at her and Michael just rolled over. Penny dragged the three other hampers back to the washer and ran a load of clothes. She stacked the hampers and went to the utility closet. She pulled out the industrial cleaner spray, a roll of paper towels and a trash bag. She thought that it would be best to start with the front of the bunker and work her way back. 

 *

Gabriel walked into the Bunker's kitchen at around eleven in the morning and saw that it was shining. Literally shining. The counters were so clean that Gabriel could see his face in them. He shook his head, ignoring the strangeness of the counters and went to the cabinets. He opened them to find that all of the glasses were in order from smallest to largest. He questioned that slightly, but grabbed a glass. He went to the fridge next and saw that everything was ordered from smallest to largest, and most used to less used.

 _Strange._ He thought. He grabbed the chocolate syrup and the milk. Walking back to the glass, he squeezed a large amount of chocolate sauce into the glass, followed by the milk. He walked back to the fridge and tossed the two items back in. He went back to the glass and took out a spoon. He started to stir the two ingredients together and when he was satisfied, he put the spoon on the countertop.

That was all the warning that he got from the screeching human that attacked him in the next moment.

Gabriel was pushed back, against the wall and he had an Angel Blade to his throat. Normally, he would have smite whatever attacked him, but he looked and saw that it was Penny.

"I'm going to kill you!" She shouted, pushing the blade to the skin of his neck. He felt the Grace in him begin to shift nervously.

"Penny, listen-" Penny growled at him and actually bared her teeth. She pushed her body closer to her in a threatening movement.

"No! You listen to me!" She shouted at him. Her body was now fully pressed against his and Gabriel's Grace was beginning to retreat from his neck. He began to think about the demon that was inside his brother's mate. It had to be strong, strong enough to breach the tattoo she had and the mating bond she had with Lucifer.

"I don't give two shits on your angelic status!" She shouted at him. "If you can snap candy bars into existence, then you can snap the wrappers away." She growled at the confused angel. "If I so much as see another candy wrapper stuffed in a book, bookshelf, dryer, washer, pants pocket, carpet, ceiling tile, shirt, mug, pillow, couch cushion, light fixture,  picture frame or whatever else, I will hurt you!" She whispered to him. Growling one last time, Penny launched herself away from the angel and put the blade in a belt holster.

Gabriel leaned forward and studied his friend. She was red in the eyes and face. She had a febreeze can attached to her belt and a rag on her shoulder. On her side was a roll of paper towels and trashbags. Gabriel was going to ask a question, but stopped when Penny shrieked again and slammed a glass that he had not seen on the table. Gabriel saw that inside the glass was a stinkbug.

"I will kill you for farting in this household!" He watched in horror as she brought up the can of febreeze and gassed the bug. She put the febreeze down and brought out a lighter and lit the chemicals and the stinkbug inside the glass as if it were a mini convection oven. When the fire burned out, Penny growled and muttered as she walked to the dish washer and put Gabriel's spoon and the charred glass in there. She went back and whipped the counters with the rag and looked at him.

"I won't even make the pain physical." She muttered to him. "Because then you would bleed all over my clean counters." She glared at him one last time before racing off to the West side of the Bunker.

Gabriel stood there, shocked at what was wrong with his brother's human. She had no demon in her and she was near no hunt to get a spell on her. Gabriel began to walk to his brother to warn him about his mate.

He ran into Dean and Michael.

"Whatever you do," Dean started.

"Don't go near Penny." Michael finished.

"Yeah…" Gabriel said slowly. He listened and heard the tell tale sounds a vacuum cleaner.

"We have to tell Lucifer." Dean whispered, looking back at the entrance where Penny was lurking.

"Tell me what?" Lucifer asked, tired from being awake.

"Your mate is being a bit…" Michael trailed off, searching for the right word.

"Obsessive." Cas said, coming from behind Dean. "She shouted at me about my tie." He said sadly, looking down at the straight tie that was facing the right way. Dean frowned slightly.

"What do you mean, obsessive?" Lucifer asked his brothers.

"She has cleaned most of the bunker, and organized it. Books included." Cas explained.

"And she is a ticking time bomb if anything is out of place." Gabriel added.

"Could it be a spell?" Lucifer asked, worried about his mate.

"Why don't you check it out." Dean said with a pat on his back. Lucifer turned and walked to where Penny was vacuuming. He walked into the room and saw that the vacuum was on, but she was sitting on the floor, crying about the puppy commercials for the ASPCA.

"Why are humans so mean!" She shouted before covering her face, curling up in a ball and falling on the floor to cry. Lucifer slowly walked over to her and began to stroke her hair.

"We need to find a cure." Michael said.

*

The seven of them searched all of the books. When they were done with a book, they carefully put it back on the shelf, exactly where they found it. Penny continued to clean the house and growl whenever she saw crumbs. The flock witnessed anther public execution of a stinkbug. At around seven at night, Dean suggested that they go to a bar to see if it would follow her. Sam had rejected the idea at first, but agreed when she threw a brush at his head. 

They went to the bar, each car driving in silence and hoping that it would work.

And when they got to their destination, they thought that it did. Penny walked into the bar, happy and normal and ordered drinks. She sat herself on the end of the bar and then began to talk to the bartender. The other seven groaned when Penny began to offer suggestions in a non-threatening way on how to make the bar more efficient. The bartender grinned and let her behind the bar to organize the shelves.

"Don't feed her addiction." Dean said to the bartender. Penny seemed happy when she was not bothered and in her own world organizing bottles by type of alcohol, quality of alcohol and proof. The bartender said that drinks were on him for what she was doing. Penny eventually squealed with joy when the cook invited her back to the kitchen for free nachos and more organizing.

"I think that the spell might be making her more susceptible to obsessive compulsive behavior and extreme emotional changes." Cas said.

"Yah think?" Gabriel said to his little brother. He took a sip from his dirty martini and began to think about what sort of witch he was dealing with. Penny immerged from the kitchen doors with a plate of nachos and some mozzarella sticks.

"I bring food." She said, setting the plate down and then running back into the kitchen.

"I think it is making her want to provide something." Michael said, eyeing the food she brought out.

"Who knows." Dean said, reaching for a mozzarella stick. Lucifer looked back at the doors and felt his mate through the bond.

He could feel her emotions were enhanced and she was practically acting like an emotional pingball table. He reached for a nacho and ate it while he searched the bond.

It seemed that Penny did not know what was going on, that she was just reacting and thought that her behavior was normal. Lucifer sighed and reached for another chip. He began to slowly release the bond when a hand suddenly grabbed his wrist. He looked up at the large human that looked very much like Dean. The man flashed him a smile and sat down next to him.

"Are you an angel?" Lucifer had no idea how the human knew what he was. "Because you must have fallen from-" He suddenly screamed in agony. Lucifer looked across the bar and saw that Penny had stabbed his hand with a steak knife. She climbed over the counter and put herself between her mate and the man.

She reached for the knife and began to twist the blade. The man now had tears streaming down his eyes and was shouting for her to stop. The seven members of the flock had no idea what they should do.

"Don't you dare come near him again," She whispered to him through grit teeth. She ripped the knife out from his hand and pushed him to the ground. "Run along now." She said. The man got up and scrambled away. Penny looked at the bloody knife and nearly shouted.

"He got blood on the counter." Penny climbed back over the bar and pulled out a rag. She cleaned the mess and went back to the kitchen.

The whole bar was quiet for a moment, but they went back to their conversations quickly. The other seven members were stunned.

"Add possessive behavior to the list." Blake said. She picked up a nacho and was careful not to drip any meat on the counter.

The bartender offered Penny a job on the weekends and some weeknights, which she declined when she felt that the bar was organized enough. Penny sat down next to Lucifer and began to eat the nachos like nothing had happened. When she was on her fifth nacho, she stiffened.

Penny grabbed a napkin and brushed off her hands and lips with it before throwing it in the trash can near her. She got up and the seven of them watched as Penny pulled on the back of a man's collar and dragged him out the back door.

Dean ordered another round of beers for them while they waited Penny's return. They got their beers when Penny came back. She sat down with a sigh and brushed her fingers through her now loose hair. Lucifer noticed that her knuckles were starting to bruise and there was some blood underneath her fingernails.

Penny sipped her beer and put it back down on the table. She sighed and leaned back in her chair at the bar. The seven of them watched her carefully, not knowing whether or not they should get her away from the bar.

"I feel…unstable." She said conversationally. Dean and Gabriel held back a nervous chuckle, Sam nodded slowly, Cas and Michael just watched her and Lucifer, slowly, brought his hand to Penny's. Penny's fingers twitched slightly when his hand touched hers, but she soon wrapped her fingers with his.

"We think that there is a spell on you." Lucifer said in a low voice.

"I can tell." Penny said nicely. With her other hand, she reached for a nacho. "Like, part of me wants to kill someone, and the other part wants to go home and cuddle." Penny sighed and leaned back in her chair again.

Dean looked around for any other people that might give them a hard time. His eyes connected with three drunken men. Dean shook his head and gave them a warning glare. He turned his head back to the bar and they were all looking at Penny, who was (currently) showing no signs of aggression.

"You know who I want to kill?" She asked the group, looking at the bar's alcohol that she organized. The other humans and angels exchanged looks.

"who do you want to kill?" Lucifer asked slowly. Penny reached across the nachos and grabbed Dean's steak knife before he could get it out of her grasp.

"I want to kill the ass hole that has been fucking with us."

"Amen to that, sister." Dean said.

"It has to be someone powerful. Powerful enough to know shit." She said, casually waving the knife around. "It has to be someone that we have not met." Sam and Gabriel shared looks of confusion at her statement.

"Why not someone we have?" Cas asked her. Penny looked at him and pointed the knife at him as if it were her finger.

"Because that is not how stories go." She said. Cas tilted his head. She continued, "If we think about it, we are all characters in a book. Chuck's book to be specific." She scratched her temple with the side of the blade. Dean rolled his eyes at the thought of Chuck and his books."And while other books have had characters that you know searching for revenge, it is only after you have met them. And sometimes the main characters, us in this analogy, do know the person." She looked at the blade. Lucifer could feel in the bond that they shared that she was looking though the blade, not recognizing that it existed."But there is an origin story behind every character. Anyone that would try to harm us now would know that we are, arguably, the strongest force on Earth.

"This implies that the person doing this to us is not human. And never have been human. So this is not a force from Hell, seeing that demons were once humans." She brought her head up and looked at Michael. "No. This is the work of an angel. Nothing else would know about bonds, save for a previously mated angel. And you have told us that no humans were mated to angels." She twirled the knife around in her hand, then tossed it to her left hand.

"An angel knows about us. Hell, all angels know about us. But there is one, or a small faction, that does not like us. This faction would have the angels like Uriel and Zachariah and any other angels that were after Sam and Dean while the Apocalypse was going on." She stuck her knife into the foam of her beer. "But since they are dead, this we know as a fact, then that would mean that either the leader is alive and hunting us, or that a single soldier is still following orders." She pulled her knife out of the foam and watched as it slid down her blade back into the glass.

"Someone is trying to get the Apocalypse back on track by tearing us apart." She shook the blade so that more of the foam would fall back into the glass. "They are not doing this for 'peace on Earth.' They are doing this because they can. Because they have the means and knowledge to." Penny brought the blade away from the glass and cleaned it off with her napkin. Each angel and human looked at their hands and thought deeply about what Penny said.

Even in her, unstable as Penny put it, state, what she said could be very true. Penny noticed that the nachos were gone in each dish. She put the two dishes on top of each other and asked them if they wanted more food. All of them politely rejected the offer and she went back into the kitchen to clean the dishes, no doubt.

"I think we should be preparing for a war." Michael said. He and Blake began to get up.

"I agree," Lucifer and Cas said at the same time. Dean, Sam, and Gabriel began to rise and gather their things. Penny walked out of the kitchen doors with a half eaten apple.

"I found the cure." She said, taking another bite of the red fruit.

"An apple?" Dean asked. Penny shrugged. The angels looked at her and saw that she did look like she was fine. Her body seemed to be normal again.

"An apple a day keeps the doctor away." She said. "Or in this case, cures a spell." Penny shrugged and took another large bite out of the apple. She walked next to Lucifer and put her head in his chest, soaking in his scent and warmth. Penny pulled away when she was done chewing and kissed him gently.

"Thanks for not letting me kill people." She smirked and tossed the apple in the trash can as the eight of them left the bar. Dean and Sam stopped outside the bar when they noticed three men on the ground with blood on the dumpster and two knives and a fallen gun on the ground. Penny silently walked up next to them and said,

"I made sure that they were not dead." The two hunters looked nervously at her, who was smiling madly. She grinned up at them and turned on her heals to go to Blake's car. Dean and Sam shared a look before making their way to the Impala to go home and prepare for a fight.

They were an hour away from the Bunker when the fight found them. In the Impala, Gabriel and Cas each grabbed their hunters suddenly, trying to pull them away from whatever was grabbing them. Lucifer and Michael were doing the same in the other car following the Impala.

Angel's names were shouted in desperation as they were banished away from the cars. Dean and Blake looked at the road and began to floor the gas. On both sides of the road were people emerging from the shadows. Penny and Sam cut their hands and began to paint signals on the windows of the cars as Blake and Dean speed up. More and more demons began to surround the road.

"Dean!" Blake shouted through the radio. "You can't run them all over, the cars will flip!" Dean knew that she was right.

"Try the cross road." Dean shouted back to the radio. Dean pulled the Impala closer to the right side of the road so he could make the left. He looked in the rearview mirror and saw that Blake was doing the same thing. Sam was shocked by the amount of demons that were surrounding them, but waiting to attack.

Dean growled when he saw the cross road and screamed for his brother to hold on. He quickly turned the Impala's wheel and pushed on the gas pedal harder so that he would make the turn without flipping. He heard another set of tires screeching on the road and knew that Blake had done the same thing.

What made Penny scared was that there were no demons on this road.

That is when the trucks hit both of the cars.

Sam swore that this was just like the night that he was with Dean and John in the car when his father sold his soul.

The two cars screeched, and began to tumble. The Impala managed to land upright. Blake's car was flipped. The humans each had glass in their bodies. Dean and Sam began to make slow movements to get out of the Impala. Blake unclipped herself and fell on her shoulders. She shouted in pain when she landed. Slowly she got up and unclipped Penny from the seat and awkwardly caught her.

The Winchesters stumbled out of the car and went to the back of the trunk. Dean put his hand on his brothers shoulder, Sam did the same. They shared a knowing look and quickly smiled at each other before they started to arm themselves.

Blake army crawled out of the shattered window, dragging Penny with her. When Penny and Blake only had to pull out their torso's, Penny moaned in pain.

"Come on, Penny." Blake encouraged. Blake looked down at her friend and then felt a hand on her hair, pulling her up. She shouted and brought her elbow back on the demon that grabbed her.

She felt her elbow shatter. She cried in agony. _Angel._ She thought. She looked at Dean and Sam, who wore faces of pure shock.

"Run!" She shouted.

"Can't have that now, can we." She heard a snap of fingers and she felt her body heal, Penny seemed to wake up and somehow was near Dean and Sam, who were also healed. Blake felt a needle stab her arm. She looked at it and saw a white liquid go deep into her tissue.

"Zachariah."

**Author's Note:**

> Well...hope you enjoyed. I look forward to your comments.


End file.
